Bushy haired
by dustglow
Summary: Hermione Granger brings a new meaning to the phrase 'bushy haired' and Draco Malfoy just has to notice... (T to be safe)
1. Chapter 1

"Harry! How could it _possibly _have been worse?"

"Well you didn't die so technically-"

"I humiliated myself in front of the entire school!"

"Hermione it's okay, please don't cry people will soon forget abou-"

"No they bloody won't and you know it! I walked into the great hall and _he_ just had to point it out didn't he? He just had to notice I was wearing a bloody glamour! I was in such a hurry to not be late and I forgot to cover it up and i.."

Hermione continued to furiously mutter incoherently. It was true- she had embarrassed herself in front of most of the student body and Draco Malfoy had certainly been the one to notice a little glitch in her magic.

You see she was bored of being treated as just a-know-it-all book worm. Bored out of her mind- she wanted to be noticed for other things than her intelligence, she wanted to be seen as a female for once. She craved to be looked at in appreciation rather than just with mild respect. In an attempt to reach this goal, Hermione Granger had come to the conclusion that she needed to work on her appearance. She had reluctantly purchased some beauty potions and she was rightfully reluctant.

**_'Just the potion you need! Go from boring brown to bombshell blonde with just one bottle!_**_' _

What the label _should_ have said was:

**_'Go from your already alright hair that is really quite an adequate colour to a ghastly green that most certainly will not wash out until the week after!_****'**

Served her right for buying cheap products! In a desperate attempt to cover up the horrific mouldy mess on her head, she had cast a quick glamour on herself to make herself appear normal. But alas, it was as if it was in his stuck up pureblood laws to find anything- no matter how miniscule- wrong with her so he could mercilessly advertise it to everyone who knew her. As to carry out said law, he had obviously noticed something off about her appearance and then had intently studied her until he had figured out what was different- there was a slight glow radiating off of her head- no- from her hair. He had cruelly proceeded to address the whole school about his new discovery and it wasn't long before he had removed her glamour in an irritatingly talented display of magic. This really bought a new meaning to the familiar phrase 'bushy haired'.

"Hermione! That's enough now! So what if you forgot a small little thing? A couple of idiots laughed at you! When have other peoples' opinions ever affected you before?

"-I'll have to lock myself in my room now, I can't face them-"

"SNAP OUT OF IT!"

That caused the hysterical witch to quiet.

"You have to be the brave witch I know you are and walk back out there right now."

"Harry you don't understand I-" Snivelled the poor (and still very much green haired) girl.

"It's about what's best for you 'Mione!" Pressed on the boy who lived, "You need to get out there and prove to people that you're above their petty mocking."

"But what-"

"Show them you won't let them get to you." He paused waiting for a response, receiving nothing but silence, he continued. "Show_ him _he can't push you around anymore."


	2. Chapter 2

That comment brought a sly smirk onto the Gryffindor's face (one shockingly similar to the one permanently worn by the Slytherin she so hated) and she wiped away the tears still clinging to her face with a decisive gesture. She perched on the edge of a comfy scarlet chair, facing her friend.

"You're absolutely right Harry."

"Well I'm just glad you're seeing reason." Huffed the chosen one, leaving his face stricken with relief. He was about to get worried for his friend; what if that was the last straw? He and Ron had been concerned that Hermione Granger was going to snap. The truth was, Hermione was gradually showing a lot more hurt towards Malfoy's ever increasing taunts. People's snide comments and gossiping were clearly starting to affect her and he didn't want her to become insecure. What's a Gryffindor without confidence? But apparently they shouldn't've ever doubted their frizzy friend- it seemed maybe she was becoming stronger in spite of it all.

"But first I'm going to give myself a makeover."

There was a silence. Harry blinked.

"You're kidding right? That was a joke wasn't it?" Harry threw his hands up, "You surely aren't being serious?"

Harry was met with a pair of determined chocolaty eyes that seemed to be staring into his very soul, and he was quite utterly flabbergasted. Was this some kind of failed attempt at humour? The really rather awkward silence continued.

"You realise what happened last time you said that don't you? That damned makeover nonsense is what led us to this predicament in the first place! Or have you somehow forgotten that your hair is a vivid shade of swamp? Hermione have you gone mad?"

"Harry!"

"Well? Have you?"

Hermione let out an irritated huff and stormed to her bedroom to lie down. How dare Harry suggest she was mentally impaired! She was the bloody smartest witch of her age! She pulled herself up to stare at herself in the mirror. Letting out a relaxing breath, she realised she maybe have slightly over reacted. Okay maybe more than slightly. Playing through the conversation again in her head she concluded that she would have replied in the exact same way if it were her. It was a perfectly, most deviously perfect plan on her part on how to get back at Draco-snobby-better-than-everyone-else-hahaha-Malfoy. Shame Harry couldn't see that. Actually perhaps she should actually _tell_ him her plot before she wrote him off? Her mind was a muddle recently. Insanity was probably a better fate than whatever befell her if her scheme backfired- again. She sighed and walked back down to the common room where she found him still seated. He looked quite…agitated.

"Okay Harry, just here be out." Hermione stated calmly; she didn't want anyone to get worked up again. The 'chosen one' could get into a right grump when he put his mind to it. His stubborn behaviour was probably what saved him in all his encounters with he-who-must-not-be-named. She could just picture it:

_"And now, Harry Potter you will die." Voldemort would declare in a horrifying, blood curdling whisper._

_"Actually I think I'd rather not." Harry would reply and then proceed to defeat the dark lord with a simple sassy spell for what was probably the third time_.

She was quickly bought out of her day dream.

"Fine. But you better have a pretty convincing reason why you want to go through with this ridiculous plan all over again Hermione."

"It's okay, I understand where I went wrong now-"

"Perhaps styling your look off of mucus was a bad move?" Hermione proceeded to shoot a dirty look in Harry's direction.

"The plan didn't go right because I was aiming for the wrong goal! Harry don't you see? I just wanted to improve my looks before but now I know that that's not good enough. Why strive for better when you could strive to be the best? I, Hermione Jean Granger, am going to be the best looking girl in the whole of this castle."

Harry Potter nearly fell off his chair- he had thought too soon- the witch really had snapped


End file.
